Je n'ai Peur d'Aucun Fantôme
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: AU: Marinette had always thought that her school was safe from the ghosts and other supernatural beings she often fights, but then a ghost named Félix shows up with a fellow seer who also happens to be the handsome new student in her class, Adrien. Rated T for violence, language, and possible character death. Or re-death since they might be already dead. DISCONTINUED
1. I - New School, New Student, New Spook

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** **, well, many things would be different.**

 **So I have a million things to do instead of this, but for the moment I'll just let my responsibilities go and attempt to write a long multi-chap that I haven't tried to outline or anything. Here goes.  
**

 **EDIT: I changed the title due to Mys974 helping me with the translation since Google isn't always reliable.**

* * *

"Félix?" Adrien asked, not opening his eyes yet.

"Yeah?" Félix replied, looking out the window and staring at the moon.

"You went to regular school, right? I mean, not being homeschooled?"

"Yes." Despite the slight amount of bitterness in his voice, it may as well have been affection to Adrien.

"So, like, what should I do there? To fit in, I mean?"

"Do what you do in fencing? Now wake up, if you're going to go to collège, then you need to actually get out of bed and take a shower." Green eyes opened, and the boy leaped out of bed. _  
_

"Wait, what? That's today? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he asked as he ran to grab his clothes.

A spectral hand pinched a spectral brow. "Because you have an alarm clock that will go off in three, two, one," Félix said, the slightest hints of a small smile on his lips. "Now."

"You could have told me that sooner," Adrien grumbled, running back to turn off the alarm clock. He hit a barrier when he got to the boy in grey.

"Really? Trying to run through me? Rude," one blond boy said to the other.

"It usually works," the other boy grumbled as he stopped the infernal beeping prior to running back towards the shower.

* * *

There were days that Marinette thought that she and everyone she cared about was safe. There were places that she thought were safe. Sure, Alya got mad that the one place she couldn't get to was also the place where her best friend had to spend just about all of her time, but the protection glyphs on the school were actually a great comfort to Marinette. They kept all supernatural activity _out_ of the area, which meant that school was a safe place.

Even though they didn't seem to be that old, Marinette could tell they were powerful. More powerful than the ones that Marinette had cast upon her house, which she had to redo more-or-less every month. But these glyphs, they had been there when she had first started collège and who knew how long before that? That was her reason for quietly gasping when the two boys had entered her classroom. It was because a ghost had entered her school, not because the handsom son of her biggest idol (for mundane affairs, at least) had apparently joined her class.

Nino had turned to her, raised a "knowing" eyebrow, and moved his backpack for Adrien, or "Adrikins" as Chloé called him. The boy had smiled affectionately at her, and the ghost had sighed in an annoyed sort of tone. Then he had floated away. She really wanted to go investigate what the heck was going on, but unfortunately running off to follow a ghost would get her marked as being disruptive... or worse, crazy. So instead all she could do was sit and stare at the gorgeously distracting blond hair in front of her whom she most certainly did _not_ have a crush on.

* * *

"So this handsome boy walks into class, and a ghost follows him," Marinette said to Alya during the lunch break since she was off-campus.

"I'd be teasing you about your crush if it weren't for the fact that some ghost _who isn't me_ got into your school, which has been completely _off limits_ since you started going there!" The spirit adjusted her glasses and smiled as her mortal friend blushed.

"Wha- no- _Alya_!" The aforementioned girl burst into a fit of giggles.

"Tell you what. When you have to go back, I'll try going through the barrier. Maybe it's weakened."

* * *

 **Sorry it's slow, I'll try to pick up within the next couple of chapters. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance for how I have literally no schedule when it comes to update. I write when I have time and I update when I have material.**

 **By the way, imaginary cheese and sweet things for whomever can guess what the title is a reference to.**


	2. II - Not Exactly the Best Protection

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** **; I do not.**

* * *

"Ack!" Alya cried out as she ran into the invisible barrier that surrounded the school. The barrier that the ghost that was following Adrien could pass through like a mortal through thin air.

"You okay?" Marinette asked after looking around to make sure that no one was watching. It hurt, knowing that she couldn't help her best friend without looking crazy. It had been going on for several years now, since she was too old for "imaginary" friends.

"I'm fine," Alya grumbled, dusting nonexistent dirt off of herself. She didn't _actually_ get dirt on her, of course, since she was in the mortal world. "Okay, so one of these things is happening. One, this is all in your head. Can't help you there. Two, the barrier has weakened. Still can't help you because it's keeping me out. Three, we - and by we I mean you - are dealing with an insanely powerful ghost. Heck, he's probably not even a ghost given how powerful he must be to override what have been hack-proof 'protection' glyphs. Three, your crush is actually an intensely powerful mage whose actually creating an illusion, and he has been sent to make you go crazy."

"Alya, he is not my crush. In fact, there he is! Look, aren't his eyes the most brilliant shade of green?" Alya rolled her own eyes as her friend quietly gushed before acting like she was invisible to her. Were Marinette _normal_ , Alya would have been.

* * *

"So what did you think of my classmates?" Adrien said to Félix. Today he was eating lunch in the car because that was the only way he could get from his photoshoot to class on time. Class. The very idea of it made him giddy.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Félix groaned, looking away. "I swear, you're reminding me of someone I knew back when I was alive. Don't be like him.

"But anyways, your classmates? The only ones that seem to be a possible threat towards you are Ivan, Sabrina, and Chloé."

"Um, Félix? Chloé's my best friend. Why would she be a threat towards me?" Félix had always seemed to be suspicious of her. But he hadn't known her the way Adrien had, nor had Félix known her as long. They were interrupted by the driver promptly announcing that they had arrived. Out of the window, he noticed a girl with blue-black pigtails talking to a spirit. As she heard the car pull up, the mortal pretended to not see the spirit, but it was a ploy that he knew well.

"That girl," he said, pointing at the mortal. Hopefully Adrien wouldn't realize what was... _different_ about the other girl. No. This was the _exact_ reason why he didn't want h- _Adrien_ to actually start going to school. "Stay away from her. She's dangerous."

Alya shot a glare at Félix. In the moment she was distracted, Adrien decided to go against orders.

"Hi, you're Marinette, right?" he said nervously to the pigtailed girl.

Her entire face turned pink as she stuttered out a yes. For once, Chloé butting in and making everything about her had actually saved Marinette some embarrassment.

"Adrikins, there you are! Let's go, here, I'll show you around!" the mayor's daughter said to her friend, who meekly waved to the two girls he had seen.

 _Wait,_ Adrien thought to himself. _Chloé was only talking about one girl. Was the other one like Félix, in which only I can see them? Well, at least I got one of their names right._

* * *

After a particularly frustrating rest of the day involving watching the ghost flit through the class and occasionally say stuff to Adrien (including stuff about he should stay away from her like _she_ was the dangerous one), Marinette needed to vent. Since sketching simply didn't do enough, she found herself walking around Paris after nightfall, looking for trouble. Looking for something to hunt.

That was why when she heard the low growl of an angry presence, she gave a small smile as she summoned more of her energy and got ready to fight the dead being behind her until she could cause it to dissipate for a while. In all other meanings of the word trouble, she didn't actively go looking for it. She didn't need it. She didn't need to be able to see the unseen, either. She just found it, just like she did with trouble sometimes. But actively looking for it or not, trouble always found her. She turned around, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Well, I was hoping I'd run into one of you today," she said prior to jumping into the air so she could kick the hell out of it.

* * *

 **Next chapter will contain the first fight scene of the story. Thank you to Niom Lamboise for reviewing, BTW. It means a lot.  
**


	3. III - Stress Relief

**Repeat after me class: I do not own** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** **.**

 **Gah this was so hard to write, and it's still not as long as I wanted it to be. Huge thanks to Niom (can I call you Niom?) for listening to me ramble, and to varee, Z. Bridgett, and misfire ezreal for reviewing.**

* * *

Wraiths were good for one thing: stress relief. They were attached to objects and all they needed was to be beaten up badly enough that she could get to said cursed object. Then they were sent to rest in peace. No need to hear sob stories about how they just wanted something and then she had to help them get it. Don't get her wrong, 70% of the time Marinette was perfectly happy to do so, but the other 30%... not so much. She was stressed, and fighting wraiths were good stress relief. They were starting to get more common, which seemed good to her because she was getting more stressed.

This one seemed to be half dog and half human. Marinette fell out of her leap as it unleashed a loud bark, and rolled to a stop. Well, then. It wouldn't be pure stress relief. Hopefully the bark was worse than the bite.

She ran behind a corner and began to transfer magical energy towards her feet. Right after she did this, she ran up a wall and to where the wraith had been. It was still there, casually sniffing a dumpster. Eww.

She leaped, and began to kick the wraith. It was good at first until it bit her leg and she lost her concentration. She shrieked as she fell straight through the doglike creature, beginning to feel very cold as it began to suck away her energy. She had to get away and her leg was bleeding and merde sainte it hurt. It was at times like these where she could use a weapon.

A familiar glyph flew through the air and landed on the wraith, pausing it and its draining of her energy. Well, she may not have a weapon, but at least she had Alya.

"You okay?" Alya asked her, running towards her and holding out her hand, which Marinette gladly took.

"Yeah. I guess its bite is worse than its bark. You wanna finish it? I think the curse is the dog collar." A quick zap went straight through the collar and the glyphs were dropped. The wraith changed to looking like a human prior to turning into a myriad of white butterflies. Butterflies were good, it meant that the soul could successfully pass on. What happened after that was unkown. Maybe they became spirits, maybe they reincarnated, or maybe there was some sort of extra afterlife.

"Well played," Marinette said to Alya, holding out her fist for her friend to bump, and bump it she did.

The mortal's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I have homework due first thing tomorrow morning and I haven't done it and if I don't do it then I'll look stupid in front of Adrien tomorrow and-"

"So his name is Adrien?" Alya asked, smirking slightly. "You've got it bad, girl."

The two girls parted ways, each to her own home within her own world. Soon after, a black butterfly landed on the spot where the wraith had once been.


	4. IV - First and Latest Hauntings

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I don't own** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I had a hard time writing one of the fight scenes, so I'm going to move it to the next chapter.  
**

* * *

The first time Marinette had dealt with a haunting, she had been ten years old. About five months prior, she had met a girl on her roof.

* * *

It had been a cool and quiet night near the end of February, and the holiday orders were finally dwindling down, which meant that Marinette didn't have to do as much to help in the bakery. Thus, she was able to tend to her plants on her balcony before her bedtime rather than having to have her mother do it for her.

That's when she saw a girl who was slightly older than her standing on the roof. One of here eyes was red and the other was brown. She was also transparent. Looking back, Marinette was surprised she hadn't shrieked, although given the girl's reaction she had probably been about to.

"Geez, do you want in on the energy too?" she asked, not taking her hand off of the box for the WiFi.

"You... you... how did you get on my roof?"

"Um, I floated up here? Besides, you've got a strong connection and I have to feed somehow if I'm going to stick it out in your world."

"Wait... what?"

Realization flashed within the girl's eyes, one brown and the other red. "Oh, yeah... most mortals can't see spirits. I'm Alya, by the way."

"Marinette! Time for bed!" called out Sabine's voice from down below.

"Um, bye," she said to Alya.

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Marinette said as she strode towards the ghost in her kitchen. It had been getting into the flour. "Hey! Get out of here!" she whisper-yelled. Immediately, she felt hands around her throat. She squeezed her eyes, trying to get the hands off of her throat but her own passed right through them. Then everything went very still.

Alya appeared, shaking her head. "You don't have any training," she said, grabbing the ghost and taking its hands off of Marinette's throat. "I'll take this with me."

* * *

"How did you get here?" Marinette asked the ghost as soon as the two of them were alone together. He didn't look at her. "Look, I'm a seer, so don't act like you can't hear me."

"It'd be in your best interests if you stayed away from Adrien and me," he answered, his voice devoid of emotion. She began to transfer energy to her fists.

"How did you get in this school? It's got spectral-proof protectional glyphs!"

Félix shrugged, rolling his eyes. Why should he even acknowledge her? An idea came to him.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. The stress is getting to you," he said apathetically. "Perhaps you should check into a mental hospital given that you're hallucinating."

"That trick barely worked on me when I was nine, why should it work now? You don't want to mess with me, so start answering my questions." She was bluffing, but she was also hoping that he wouldn't catch on. After all, unless there was some overly-specific loophole for him to sneak through, then he must be rather powerful to break the glyphs. _Probably a loophol_ _e_ , Marinette thought to herself. _After all, Alya can't get through and she has hacking powers._

He stood up and floated in her direction, expecting to phase right through her. Red light hit him and pushed him back. _Dammit_ , he thought to himself. _I guess it's time to use those glyphs I've been saving for the past... how long has it been?_

Using a rather familiar spell, black bubbles rimmed with purple surrounded his hands. When they dissipated, he was holding a pair of black brass knuckles with what looked like very sharp claws attached.


	5. V - Against Clawed and Feathered Greys

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** **.**

 **I am so sorry for the hiatus, but hey, at least the plot finally starts.**

* * *

Noticing the very sharp brass knuckles the ghost was wielding, Marinette gave an annoyed sigh before launching herself forward. It looked like it would be a trial by fire for her. No Alya to save her now if things went wrong like they so often did.

To her surprise, the ghost didn't try to attack her with his weapon, but merely sidestepped her. She charged forward again, but once again it was to no avail. She jumped up, trying to launch a kick at him, only for him to grab her ankle in a way that, while it did not injure her, it did leave her in an out of balance situation. He pushed her forward, causing her to tumble out of the way. She winced, not so much from the pain as from being completely unused to such a calm, cool, and calculating fighting style. It rather unnerved her. Who had he been before he had been a ghost?

She wasn't going to try and find out. It'd be just one more secret lost to the void.

Carefully, she backed away, waiting for him to charge her so she could ambush him with the magic she was slowly stockpiling in her fists. He didn't do this however, nor did he dissipate. Instead, when she launched herself at him a second time, he raised his hand and grazed her leg (rather painfully) with the claws. Despite her searing leg, she knew she had to keep this up.

Her friends, well, classmates anyway, were in danger. Nino was the closest she had to a mortal friend, and he had gone home for lunch. Alya wasn't able to get into the school, so she wasn't in danger.

This girl was, to be completely honest, a surprising amount of challenge. Félix cursed inwardly because he had allowed himself to grow soft, and because of just how far he was pushing himself. If he pushed to hard, then he'd lose control, and... he didn't want to think about what would happen. No matter what, he needed to end this fight soon if he was to protect Adrien.

That was when the ghost and the mortal noticed Adrien staring at them, both awe and fear in his eyes. "Félix," he asked, trepidation beginning to crawl in now that things were at a standstill. "What's going on?" Before he could get an answer, he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Seconds later, a horde of spectral pigeons flew through the window, each of them seeming to bleed purple and black butterflies.

About to rush to the boy's side, Félix's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut. It would barely help if he lost the delicate control he had maintained for years, but it was the placebo effect it had on him that counted. "So he's finally come back," he murmured.

"What, are these friends of yours?" Marinette asked while ripping one of the pigeons apart.

"No, but if you can't even summon a weapon, then you'll never be able to face the one truly commanding these flying rats."

"Hey! Wait, command?"

Taking a deep breath before opening his eyes, he looked directly at her while walking to the coughing Adrien, slashing through pigeons as he went. "If I am not mistaken, these are lichborn. Specifically, they are tied to a lich called Hawk Moth. If we are ever to defeat him, then you will need to put aside your petty attacking of anything that is not the norm and work with me."


End file.
